Switched
by Littlemasu
Summary: Percy and Annabeth get switched with Katniss and Peeta. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the hunger games. Please review!**

* * *

><p>Katniss<p>

I woke up remembering that it was reaping day. Since I was a champion, I had to watch the boys and girls in district 12 pick tributes to go to the hunger games. I had to watch it just like the others, except I was right on the stage. I remember the horrible feeling being on the stage when I volunteered for Prim. Two more will get sent to their death, just like I was.

I get up and eat breakfast and get dressed in my blue dress that I wore when I volunteered. I put the mocking jay pin that Madge gave to me. It is getting close to two o clock so I hurry to the town square. Kids are getting lined up for the reapings. I take my seat while the mayor starts his speech. After the anthem plays, Effie starts the reapings.

" Now the lucky boy and girl will be chosen to represent us for the hunger games. Girls first so…"Effie says while reaching into the girls paper.

"Rosemary Dunlap!"

Rosemary comes up looking stunned, just like everyone else.

Rosemary has dark black hair with blue eyes. She was 12 years old. She was small and was probably quick. She could probably jump from tree to tree just like Rue.

Rosemary jumps onto the stage and sits down on the floor. She looks like she's sobbing.

"The lucky boy is… Travis Hunt!"

Just like Rosemary, he comes up stunned. Rosemary stands up and stands up next to Travis. The crowd cheers and the tributes get shuddled int the Justice Building.

Travis has blonde hair and black eyes. He is 18 and is very muscular. He probably has a chance of winning this.

Once their friends and family have said good bye, we headed to the train. We got on the train and headed to the capitol.

We go to dinner. They serve, my favorite, Lamb stew.

We talk about how they should pretend to love each other, just like Peeta and I did. Then we head to bed.

In my dream, Gale and I were in the forest hunting. Gale trapped a turkey, 2 rabbits and 5 squirrels. I shot 2 turkeys, 5 rabbits, and 6 squirrels. We were having the best hunting day ever. We started heading home to cook and sell our food. That was all of my dream. I woke up in some kind of camp with Peeta.

"Where are we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Percy

_Another training day _thinks Percy, but this is going to be the most interesting ever. Percy gets up and slips on a clean half-blood t-shirt. He got up just in time for breakfast so he was relieved.

_Thank the gods _Percy thinks. He walks to the pavilion and everyone was talking like always. He makes his way to his seat and orders pancakes, eggs, and hot chocolate. He eats and orders another plate. Annabeth comes to his table and sits next to him.

"We are playing capture the flag tonight with the Romans. They are coming here to play. Do you want to join me and the assault team? We are planning to get them from the trees. Each person will have to get up in a tree and we will attack them from above." Annabeth said.

"Ok. Are we going to have to jump from tree to tree?" Percy asked.

" Yes the assault team will jump from our side to their side." Answered Annabeth.

"I will help the defense. I don't think I will do much good jumping from tree to tree. I would probably fall and ruin your plan." Percy said.

"Ok then. There will be 20 defenders, 10 tree fighters, and 20 ground troops. You will be with the defenders so Nico will be with the ground troops." Annabeth said.

"Now we will prepare for capture the flag with the Romans!"

Charion yelled to all of the campers.

"I'm going to get my shield and get some more rest."

Percy yells to Annabeth who is getting farther away.

"I'll do that to-"Annabeth said, but to far for Percy to hear.

He goes back to his cabin and takes a nap. When he wakes up, he is on a train going really fast.

"Where am I?"


	3. Peeta's story

**I hope you liked the other chapters . This one is in Peeta's POV. I hope you like it!**

**I do not own the hunger games.**

* * *

><p>Fan fiction story 1 chapter 3<p>

Peeta

I woke up in some kind of camp. There was a shield on the floor next to my bunk. I sat up in a hurry, hitting my head on the bunk above me. There was a dirty girl bra, right on my lap.

"Yuck!" I said.

I got up to explore the camp I was in. I walked outside and saw a bunch of kids with backpacks climbing up a rock wall on both sides of them and there was lava spilling out from the top. I thought it was dangerous, but it must have been what they did at the camp because someone walked up behind me and said" It sure is cool right. Are you new? I have never seen you before. I will show you around with another girl that I saw outside of Posidon's cabin."

"Ok. I'll come take a tour with you and that girl. And yes, I am new." I said.

"Great! I will go get her. I will be right back. Oh, and my name is Grover. What is yours?" Grover asked.

"Peeta."

"Ok Peeta. I will be right back." he said and ran off in a hurry.

As I waited, I saw the kids make it to the top. Then just after the rock wall slammed together. The kids climbed down the ladder and the next kids got on. Once they got to the top, it slammed together again. I thought it was not right, but it happened again and again. Then Grover and the girl came. I couldn't believe that it was Katniss. I was so happy to see someone I knew again. Well ok I was glad to see my love again, too.

"Peeta! Your here too. Where are we?" Katniss said.

"I don't know, but I am glad to see you again!" I said.

"Wait a second. You know each other?"

"Yes. We are married." Katniss said to Grover.

"But half-bloods are never supposed to marry one another.

"What do you mean half bloods?" I asked.

"Are you not half-bloods. If you aren't, then how did you get inside the camp."

"We are not half-bloods." Katniss answered.

"These two are not half-bloods!" Grover went yelling around the camp.

"We are in big trouble."


End file.
